50 Ways to Annoy the Awesome Prussia
by Neonidus of Libra
Summary: Prussia's always causing trouble. Here are fifty ways to get back at the self-proclaimed "Awesomest Person Alive". Feel free to use these ideas for fanficts, but I would like some credit for the ideas por favor


50 Ways to Annoy the Awesome Prussia

By...Who do you think?

(A/N):Yes! Another random idea! I read some fics like these before and today, I had so many good ideas for this one that I did it! Yay~ I will update The Four of the Earth soon! I am working on the chapie right now! And so, without further a due(Idk how to spell that).PRUSSIA

disclaiMER: I don't own Hetalia, sparkly Prussians, Jullian Smith's ideas, "e" to dah "t" to dah "c" to dah "."

* * *

Neo: Welcome! Just before we start this, I want to say that I have nothing against Prussia, but he does need a little reminder of...things every now and then.

1. When he says "Kesesese", ask him if he's choking on something.

2. Tell him that France is manlier than he is.

3. Tell him that beer is unawesome.

4. Call him Kalingrad.

5. Say that he isn't a nation anymore.

6. Steal his diary.

7. Tell all the countries that he even has a diary.

8. Ask him why he messes with Hungary and Austria so much. No matter how he answers, say that it's because he's gay for Austria.

9. Act like you never heard of Prussia. Ex:Who are you? (I'm the awesome Prussia!) You're Russia?

10. Paint Gilbird pink. When Prussia yells at you in horror. Tell him that you made him more awesome.

11. Constantly be trying to capture Gilbird with a butterfly net. Extra annoyance points if you miss and capture Prussia's head instead!

12. Replace Gilbird with a yellow puffball and see how long it takes Prussia to notice.

13. Go to his fridge. Replace the beer inside the glass bottles with water.

14. "Accidently" trap Spain inside a closet at a world meeting place thing. At the conference, paint Gilbird red. While Prussia is still trying to figure out what happened, let Spain out and wonder out loud why Prussia is talking to a tomato. Watch the hungry Spaniard try to eat Gilbird.

15. Replace his entire wardrobe with pink things.

16. When he tries to ask you a question, start shouting "NEIN!" over and over again.

17. Ask South Korea if awesomeness originated in him, while Prussia is nearby. When he says that it does, watch the resulting argument.

18. Cover his clothing with tar and yellow feathers and start calling him Gilbird's mommy.

19. Whenever you see him, shout "DEMON!" and start beating him with a frying pain.

20. Tell Hungary about PrussiaxAustria.

21. While he is drinking his beer, take it from him and throw it against the wall. Then, turn to him and say,"Your welcome." And walk away.

22. Start randomly throwing frying pans like a Frisbee at him.

23. The next time you see him, start crying and hugging him like a girl with hormones(Extra akward points if you are a guyXD)

24. Ask him if he has any candy. If he says no, then collapse on and your knees and shout,"Why is the world so cruel?WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?"

25. Throw glitter on him and shout "German Sparkle Parteh!"

26. Throw a frying pan at his head and say,"BOOM! Head shot!" (Don't own)

27. Act like a dinosaur and try to eat Gilbird.

28. Randomly hug him. If he tries anything perverted, shout for Hungary.

29. Tell Hungary that Prussia thinks yaoi is stupid and unawesome.

30. Come up to him one day, kick him where it hurts, and run away screaming, "I regret nothing!"

31. Set his ringtone as a Justin Bieber song and call him during a meeting.

32. Do the same thing with the Barbie Song. (Do not flippin' own)

33. Drag him over to a window and start crying over the fact that you can't see a double rainbow. (Do not own...*sniff* I still want to see one!)

34. In completely rare circumstances when Prussia says something smart at a meeting. Get up, push him, and start shouting , "The apocalypse is rising! Every person for himself!" and run out the door.

35. Ask him if he leiks wafflez.

36. Ask him if he lieks pancakez.(Kesesese, of course I do. Birdie makes the best.)

37. Ask him if lieks French toast.

38. Ask him if he can't wait to get a mouthful. No matter how he answers, throw a bucket of maple syrup on him and RUN!

39. Poke him repeatedly, when he asks "what", ignore him. On about the tenth "what", say,"What?" in an innocent way.

40. If he falls asleep at a meeting, scream in his ear.

41. Glue Gilbird to his head. What? He always seems to be there anyway.

42. Ask him akward/random questions! (Here's a list!)

43. Do you have moobs?

44. Ya like dis face? 0_o (I don't own Jullian Smith's...stuff)

45. Did you really think that Hungary was a guy?

46. Super glue wireless headphones to his ears and play Nyan Cat until he crys.

47. Stare at him until he notices. When he does, say in an irritated voice,"What do you want?"

48. Talk to him about yaoi. When he laughs at the other nations' pairings, start talking about pairings with him.

49. Tie him to a chair and leave him in a room with Russia.

50. Do the unthinkable…Tell him that he is unawesome.

* * *

(A/N): END!...Or is it? At first, I wanted this to be a 100 challenge...but I ran out of ideas. However, if I think of any, I will add to it! If there are any readers that want to use some of these ideas for their own Prussia bashing(I don't hate him. He just needs it every now and then.) , you can use it, just give me some credit por favor~

Hasta Luego Personas~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Neo-chan of Ribra (See what I did there?)


End file.
